No Need To Say Goodbye
by dancers of the night
Summary: Atem sits in the spirit world watching Anzu. He remembers all the things that had happened to him and all of his friends and he is trying to find away back to keep his promise to Anzu. Songfic to 'The Call' by Regina Spektor


**Dancer: Today is 9/11. So please pay your respects to the people that died that day and to all the families who lost there loved ones.**

**This chapter also goes to, Selena Demi and Miley( Her penname used to be I HEART YAMI 4EVER but she changed it.), ****since today is her birthday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or The Call by Regina Spektor.**

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope

When I first saw you, I felt something that I had never felt. I did not know what it was that I felt that day. The more Yugi went and saw you the more I just wanted to talk to you, but it were impossible. I didn't want to take over Yugi's body just to talk to you and was afraid of what he would say to me, since he seemed to like you a lot.

Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

I kept on thinking and thinking about you a lot with all the adventures we went through. I would take glances at you when you weren't looking. When you danced you looked like an Angel sent from the Heavens. Every time when you got done dancing I just wanted to wrap my arms around you but I couldn't, that body was not mine at all, and like I said Yugi liked you a lot. So I stayed back.

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

In our adventures, when you got hurt or when someone kidnapped you. I yelled your name out to see if you were alright before anyone else could and my thoughts were always clouded by you if you weren't right there with me. I could never stop thinking about you. Even now as I sat here watching the world below me. I just wish there was a way to get from the spirit world to back where you are. I know it hurt you to see me leave, and I really want to make it up to you.

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

When you ran up to me when I was leaving you were trying not to cry but I knew you to well. Jonouchi had tried to catch you but missed. You wrapped your arms around me crying against my chest. I was surprised at first and it was like my first shock of joy. I put my arm around you to trying to comfort you. You had told me not to go and I told you I had to. I did not tell you why I had to go. I did not want to go to the spirit world and leave you alone but I had to for one reason; to get the rest of my memories back.

When we went into my memory world it was only a fraction that I had gotten back and the rest were with the people I knew back then. Right before I left I told you something that you could only hear; I would try to find a way back here and be with you. You did not stop crying which hurt me but you looked up and I saw you smile. You just nodded. I did not say goodbye to any of you I just left disappearing into the Spirit world.

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

When Yugi noticed my changes around you, he told me that he did not like you like that. He only liked you as a friend. I was in shock at that time and I was so happy, but I still felt wrong. Yugi's body was not mine and it would feel very weird going on those so called dates that people went on with the person you liked with him there.

It was raining that day when he set you and me on that date. I was mad at him for that but he forced me anyways. Yugi picked out the cloths that day for me to wear and said that it was only to find out more about me since at that moment of time, I did not know it was a date till we got there and forced me out of the puzzle. Besides that I had a good time with you and me found out that day that I was a past Pharaoh.

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

You, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, are all very great friends. I could not ask anything more then what you four did for me. Specially you and Yugi. When we went on our adventures you four never left me and specially you Anzu you're the one that was always beside my side even when I had Lost Yugi. You were always trying to cheer me up and that we would get him back. I really appreciate it, and I never got to say Thank you to you.

So pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You, Anzu are like my shining star. You were the one that held us all together through the dark times. You were a star that I followed the only thing that showed me the light of friendship and love to other people. I wish now that I could do that to you.

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

I promised that I would come back and I'm still trying to figure it out Anzu I really am. So I wish that you would stop crying in your sleep every night and living in depression though. This is the first time I ever saw you lose hope in me. Then again I do not blame you. If I never had left then you would never be like this. If I ever do find a way out of the Spirit world I hope you'll let me explain and if you tell me to go away I will. I will do anything you ask of me Anzu. That's how much I love you.

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

I closed my eyes, wishing that I could be with you as I watch you walk home. This was the day that I left too so you were trying to avoid everyone that you knew. You still went to work but did not talk to anyone. You're not even dancing Anzu; I hope it is not because of me, which I am afraid it might be. I watched you cry as you walked home as it hurt me to watch you cry. The gang has moved on more then you have. I never said goodbye either Anzu so please have more hope in me.

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

I remember that every time I looked at you no one would notice but Yugi, even though they had their suspicions about me being in love with you. I never told them either. I wonder if Yugi has told them that now? I do not know if he has or not Anzu since you are really never around them anymore since Yugi reminds you of me since we almost look alike. I hope you do not ever forget what we had Anzu till I get back I hope you don't forget it.

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

As my memories grew stronger the more I saw you. I just wanted to be with you Anzu. I watched you lay down that night praying that I would come back and I knew then that at that moment that you still haven't gave up on me yet. How foolish of me to think you gave up on me. I felt shameful now. When I heard you mutter my name right before you fell asleep it was like magic hearing you say my name.

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

I closed my eyes once more and I felt a force take me, I did not know what it was and it was such a good force. All around me felt warm and bright. When I opened my eyes I was on the streets of Domino. I looked at my hands they were my tan color but when I looked at my cloths they were the ones that I had on when I left. The jeans, black shirt, blue school jacket and the belts. I knew what brought me back. You praying to get me back. I started to walk to notice this was your apartment, so I walked up the stairs to your door and knocked on it hoping that you would wake up.

You'll come back  
When they call you

I heard you mumble to yourself through the door wondering who would be bothering you at this hour. You opened the door and saw me. You had to rub your eyes and looked at me again. "Atem?" You asked.

I smiled and walked over to you more closely. "Yes, it's me." Your eyes got so big and you latterly jumped into my arms crying. You were happy to see me and not mad. I whispered into your ear. "Thank you for all you have done for me Anzu, and now that I'm back will you let me in?" You got down and let me in. I was glad to see that smile on your face. Good thing that we never said good bye to each other or we might have never had hope of this day.

No need to say good bye

12345678910

**Dancer: I hope that didn't suck to bad since that was my first one-shot with song lyrics in it. I tried to write what the lyrics said so yeah…Please R&R.**


End file.
